Adiós al príncipe Mestizo
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Al morir Snape se reencuentra con su vieja amiga Lilly y años mas tarde recibe un póstumo regalo En memoria de Alan Rickman "Severus Snape" (1946-2016)


Tienes los ojos de tu madre- fueron las últimas palabras de Severus Snape antes de que su alma abandonara su cuerpo y la tierra

Snape apareció de pie sobre un mar de nubes, frente a el habían unas puertas que parecían ser de oro, su ropa negra también había desaparecido, en su lugar llevaba una túnica color gris muy claro

Miro su cuerpo y vio que no tenía ninguna cicatriz y la marca en su antebrazo había desaparecido

Sev… Sev- dijo una voz muy familiar pero que hacía casi 20 años que no escuchaba, ni creía que volvería a escuchar

Volteo en dirección a la voz y vio que hay flanqueada de nubes estaba su vieja amiga Lilly, con su pelirrojo cabello largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca lo hicieron en vida, llevaba una túnica totalmente blanca

Lilly- dijo Snape

Que pasa- dijo Lilly- ven yo no muerdo aunque debo decirte Severus que estoy entre molesta y agradecida contigo

Snape solo la miraba y entonces cayó de rodillas

Lilly yo, lo siento- dijo Severus- si no le hubiera dicho al señor tenebroso de la profecía, no habrías muerto

El hombre entonces sintió una cálida mano acariciando su cabello que ya no estaba sucio, estaba limpio y sedoso

Tranquilo, no es tu culpa - dijo Lilly- ese ser nos habría matado hubiera o no profecía y yo de cualquier manera hubiera dado la vida por mi hijo

Lilly yo- dijo Snape

Voy a hablar yo Severus- dijo Lilly y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que algunas nubes se convirtieran en una silla donde hizo que el hombre se sentara

Snape la miro

Preguntas de éxtasis a un niño de once años, agresión verbal constante, falta de respeto sin control, acusarlo de cosas que nunca ha hecho, inventar reglas para bajarle punto y bajárselos hasta por respirar, burlas sobre burlas, torturarlo con Legeremancia- dijo Lilly- y esas son unas cuantas, una pregunta Severus, que te hizo mi hijo, porque razón Severus tu decidiste atacar a mi hijo por cosas que pasaron mucho antes de su nacimiento

El… el- dijo Snape

El nada, el es un niño que nunca te hizo nada malo- dijo Lilly- Severus entiendo que odies a James, pero Harry no tenía la culpa… de nada, sabes hay mucha gente lista para hablarle James, pero de mi casi no hay ninguna, Petunia me odia y jamás le dijo nada de mí, pero tu Severus, tu le pudiste contar sobre mí que me conociera, pero solo te enfocaste en su parecido con James, pretendiste que era James, lo convertiste en tu víctima, te convertiste en el hombre que odiabas

No, yo no soy Potter- dijo Snape

Entonces porque ese abuso contra mi hijo- dijo Lilly

Snape la miro sin saber que decirle

Si, como madre debo reclamarte por eso, pero también tengo que agradecerte- dijo Lilly- pese a tu pésimo trato, al mismo tiempo cuidaste de él, aun cuando no tenias que hacerlo y eso es algo que tengo que conceder

Lilly no hay día que no lamente haberle dicho a Voldemort de la profecía- dijo Snape

Somos seres humanos Severus, los errores son parte de la vida- dijo Lilly- pero ese no es tu mayor error, tu error fue pretender hacer pagar a un niño, las acciones de su padre, padre al que ni siquiera pudo conocer, así que como podía parecerse a el

Tienes razón, lo lamento- dijo Snape

Lilly lo hizo levantarse y lo abrazo

Pese a todo lo malo, tengo que agradecerte por mostrarme el mundo mágico y también por haber cuidado a mi hijo- dijo Lilly

Despues de unos minutos se escucho un llanto infantil

Lilly se separo del que fuera su amigo de la infancia y se acerco a una cuna que Snape no había visto, pero estaba en el mismo lugar donde Lilly había estado parada cuando el llego a ese lugar, Lilly saco un pequeño bebe envuelto en mantas blancas

Tranquilo ya estoy aquí- dijo Lilly sonriéndole

Quien es el bebe- dijo Snape

Yo tenía cuatro meses de embarazo Severus- dijo Lilly- las almas que no pudieron nacer vuelven aquí, como yo morí junto con el me permitieron cuidarlo, hasta ser enviado de vuelta a la tierra, esta vez como el hijo de Harry y mi nieto, pero eso no será hasta dentro de muchos años

Donde estamos- dijo Snape

Bienvenido a las puertas del paraíso- dijo Lilly meciendo suavemente al bebe mientras miraba a su amigo

Entonces es real- dijo Snape

Claro que es real- dijo Lilly

Nosotros volveremos algún día- dijo Snape

Eso no debe preocuparte ahora Severus- dijo Lilly- es momento de que inicies tu viaje al paraíso

Y tú me acompañaras – dijo Snape

No yo ya debo volver con James- dijo Lilly- Este es un proceso que debes hacer tu mismo, tranquilo no tendrás que hacer pruebas ni nada, solo meditar y reflexionar sobre tu vida, entonces iras a donde debes estar, debo irme Severus

Te volveré a ver- dijo Snape

Claro que si- dijo Lilly con una cálida sonrisa- hasta pronto, pero antes debes saber, que yo te perdono

Lilly- dijo Snape y la mujer lo miro una última vez- Harry se parece mucho a ti, aunque nunca quise admitirlo

Lilly sonrió, le envió un beso y se marcho

Snape se quedo hay sentado sobre aquellas nubes y fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir un nivel de paz que nunca antes había sentido, era hora de comenzar su viaje a la eternidad

 ** _17 años despues, 2015, de vuelta en la tierra_**

Un joven caminaba en silencio por el solitario panteón de los caídos de Hogwarts, el sabía que no debía estar ahí ya que para todo el mundo mágico el había muerto poco despues de la batalla de Hogwarts en un accidente aéreo, pero esto era algo que debía hacer

Era un enorme lugar, césped verde y brillante, las lapidas eran de mármol blanco, todos tenían flores, en las misma lapidas aparte del nombre, había sido dibujada la imagen de sus dueños, pero el chico solo había ido a ver una, también había un mirador del trió de oro, tres estatuar de bronce de tamaño real apoyadas contra un pilar de mármol mirando hacia el colegio, también había una enorme pared de mármol donde estaban los nombre de los magos de origen muggle que habían participado en la batalla pero que por petición de sus familias se habían sepultado en el mundo muggle

Era un joven de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes, entre sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bebe de solo tres meses de edad, el chico iba bien envuelto en una chaqueta con capucha y gorra, el bebe al ser tan pequeño iba bien envuelto en una manta caliente

Finalmente llego a la tumba que buscaba, con cuidado de no despertar al bebe se arrodillo frente a la lapida a sus pies coloco un ramo de lirios blancos, la lapida era grande blanca de mármol en ella rezaba en letras negras

 **Aquí yace**

 **Severus Tobias Snape**

 **(09/01/1960 – 03/05/1998)**

 **Un hijo, Un amigo, Un profesor, Un héroe**

 **El príncipe Mestizo**

Hola profesor Snape, sé que no debo estar aquí ya que técnicamente para el mundo mágico estoy muerto- dijo Harry- pero tenía que venir, quiero presentarle a mi hijo- el chico miro un segundo al bebe- el es Charlie Prince Evans, Prince es por usted, es porque usted es un héroe al menos para mí, aunque siempre nos llevamos mal, se que usted a su manera me cuido y esta es mi manera agradecérselo y al mismo tiempo decirle que yo lo perdono

Harry miro a su alrededor un momento, todo estaba en silencio ya que era verano y no había un alma en kilómetros, como estaba cerca del mirador pudo ver a la distancia el colegio reconstruido, a cualquiera podría asustarle eso, pero se sentía mucha paz en ese lugar

Espero que haya podido alcanzar la paz profesor Snape, debe saber que está en mis oraciones y aunque ninguno de mis hijos vendrá nunca a Hogwarts ya que ninguno heredo la magia, en especial Charlie porque es adoptado y ni siquiera saben, ni sabrán de la existencia del mundo mágico, yo les hablare de usted y siempre le explicare a Charlie el significado de su segundo nombre- dijo Harry

Harry se detuvo un minuto para acomodar a su hijo

Buen viaje profesor Snape, si ve a mi madre, dele un abrazo de mi parte y si se pregunta por el apellido Evans, bueno siempre me pareció más bonito el apellido de mi mama, gracias por todo, adiós – concluyo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos

Harry se levanto y despues de una última mirada a la lapida salió de ese lugar para nunca volver

Sin saberlo una sombra invisible lo había estado mirando desde detrás de la lapida

Gracias Harry y bienvenido al mundo Charlie Prince- dijo Snape con una sonrisa surcándole el rostro antes de desaparecer y volver al paraíso a descansar

 **En memoria de Alan Rickman "Severus Snape"**

 **(1946-2016)**

 **El mundo perdió un artista sin igual, pero el cielo gano una estrella**

 **Q.E.P.D**


End file.
